


NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!

by Anonymous



Category: Excel Saga
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Crying, Deliberate Bad Art, Drama, Gen, Melodrama, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sad Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is menchi she is sad cuz her owners got exploded in a bad plot and she got adopted by someone else but they want to eat her too</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES!

[](http://imgur.com/yKe6iIv)

**Author's Note:**

> poor woobie menchi just cant catch a break! poor doggie!!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES! - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333117) by [ArdentArgyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentArgyle/pseuds/ArdentArgyle)




End file.
